User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Eon (pronounced as "A-on") is a Japanese RPG/Action game available for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and the Wii U consoles. It is also available in North America and Europe. The game is based on such favorties like Tales of Symphonia, Final Fantasy X, Castlevania Judgement and Devil May Cry 3. Plot 1,000 years ago, an ancient prophecy has been fulfilled by many innocent people. None has ever heard of the Sin's Effect since this time... They feel as if it is forbidden for centuries--- NO!!! A long generation, more than centuries. But one evil force has come and taken everything from all of us... Fortunately, there are five heroes that have accepted our request for them to reobtain the Sin's Effect, which has now fallen to a new threat's hands. Characters Ryu Nagato - He is 14 years old and the main protagonist of the series. He appears to be cold and very indifferent to enemies, despite being incredibly intelligent and good-natured to allies. He and his friends go on a quest to find the Sin's Effect and retrieve it. Nagato is also the fiancee of Koki Hakuso, whom he loves deeply. Ryu is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto in the original Japanese version, and Tara Platt in the English version of the game. His weapon of choice are tonfas and he relies mostly on magic. Koki Hakuso - A 14-year-old girl with a very childish persona. She is the female protagonist of the series. On being childish, Koki can be pretty stubborn whenever taking actions and is highly obsessive of the series's male protagonist, whom she cares and loves for deeply. She chose to help find the Sin's Effect in order to hope for her one dream: to marry Ryu in the future. Koki is voiced by Asuka Okame in the original Japanese version, and Stephanie Sheh in the English version of the game. Her weapon of choice is a scythe and she relies normally on defense, but can use strength as a second reliability. Janga no Eon ("Eon" in the English version) - A half-demon. It is unknown what sex the creature is, but is most likely referred to as a female due to the character's appearance, but the character voices in both Japanese and English seem to differ from gender, making it more confusing. Janga's personality is similar to Koki's, but appears to be actually strict. It is the first friend of Ryu's and accepts to go find the Sin's Effect and return it to where it belongs. This titular character is even one of the main characters to think of herself/himself loyal to the main protagonist. Janga no Eon is voiced by Sakura Nogawa in the original Japanese version, and then Derek Stephen Prince in the English version. Its weapon of choice is a giant axe and it relies on defense. Hayate Hakuso - He is 15 years old and the oldest of the three (save for Eon, who could be older) and also the largest in terms of body weight, being almost that of a bodybuilder. He is very kindhearted and always aims to please his friends and enemies, having an optismitic outlook on life... Although he does have a bloodthirsty side when pushed too far. He is finding the Sin's Effect in order to finally rid of his curse by his older sister, Magaki. Hayate is voiced by Takashi Kondo in the original Japanese version, and Travis Willingham in the English version. Eiyū no Shinjitsu - A black 14 year old who is best friends with Eon and lived in Africa, under the moniker 'Soort Khaaji'. He's one of his "family" (others being his mother, Soort Hart, and his sister, Soort Waar-heid) to be able to understand English. Despite living under a poor clan, Shinjitsu actually resided in Africa as a cover-up for truly being an abandoned ninja with a shap tongue. He can assist the party by being the partner of Eon's Final Sin attack, Friendship. Shinjitsu is an all-around battler using various ninja spells and weapons such as a naginata and shuriken stars. Eiyu is voiced by Yuji Ueda in the original version, and Phil LaMarr in English. Gurel (Kai the Destroyer ''in Japan) - He is the main antagonist of Eon and beholder of the Sin's Effect. Gurel is a hybrid of a centaur and a wyvern, originally being a mere mortal, but was suddenly transformed due to the unstable power of the Sin's Effect, itself. Crafty and rather sadistic, Gurel keeps the Sin's Effect for himself and his minions, in order to keep the opposing force (namely Eon) from taking it away. In battle, Gurel is a rather fierce and unpredictable opponent, copying a playable character's moveset, appearance, the ability of disabling magic spells, and can use the Final Sun technique, ''Sin and Punishment, which is a guaranteed instant kill. He is voiced by Takeshi Aono in Japanese, and Steve Kramer in English. Gameplay The game uses the Final Fantasy X-esque battle system with a combination of Tales of Symphonia and Devil May Cry. The hub almost looks like a gun, but with the handle missing. The green bar is for HP while the blue bar is for SP (Sin Points; in other words, it's used for 'MP', magic points). The Final Sin attack is like a Limit Break. You have to have a full SP bar to use this. You can also select at least four different Final Sin techniques for each character in your team, but you have to unlock at least one to choose a different Final Sin attack. You can also switch abilities you want to use using the Reel Menu feature. The "core" of the Reel Menu is splited into 6 different Charge Bars. Each resembling the charging to use the ability you wish to use. The elements are even different here! (Ex.: Blaze/Fire, Freeze/Ice, Bolt/Thunder, Rumble/Earth, Tsunami/Water, and Shadow/Dark) More Information Genre: Action, Roleplaying game, Beat 'em Up Release Date: Unknown (it's a game idea) Consoles: PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox 360 Platform: 1-8 Player Action via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, PlayStation Network, or Xbox Live Rating: ESRB - Teen, CERO - A, PEGI: 12 Other Works Manga: Yes (Created by Tsugumi Ohba, with illustrations by Takeshi Obata) Anime: Yes (Directed by Takuya Igarashi and produced by Tatsunoko Production, with co-production by Suleputer Records, Media Factory, and Dentsu) Merchandise (other than manga series or an anime): Video game only. Category:PlayStation games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox games Category:VG Ideas Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:Ps3 Category:PS3 games Category:Ps3 games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Action Category:Action RPG Category:Action Games Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:Local Multiplayer Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated